Reluctant Steward
Use of Neloth's Staff Enchanter Black Book: The Hidden Twilight |type = Side quest |QuestID = DLC2TT1 }} Reluctant Steward is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn is asked by Neloth to find his steward, Varona Nelas. Background Neloth has asked me to locate his steward, Varona Nelas. She is probably somewhere around Tel Mithryn. Objectives #Find Varona #Tell Neloth that Varona is dead #Find a new steward #Report back to Neloth Walkthrough Speaking to Neloth after completing one side quest for him will make this quest available. He begins it by asking if the Dragonborn has seen his steward, Varona. "Have you seen Varona? I'm hungry." No, I haven't seen Varona. "Well find her. Tell her I want apple cabbage stew, with some canis root tea." :Why don't you just make your own tea? "What? Make my own tea? I am a master wizard of the house Telvanni. Other people make tea for me." :Of course, Master Neloth. As you command. "Finally. Someone who recognises my importance around here." :Hey, I'm not your servant. "Obviously not, or you would have a cup of tea in your hands. I supposed you want to be asked nicely. Very well. Please, oh hero of Skyrim. Please find Varona. I shall be ever so grateful." Find Varona Talk to Elynea Mothren in the Tel Mithryn Apothecary or Ulves Romoran in Tel Mithryn Kitchen. They both reveal she left for Raven Rock a few hours ago to arrange for supplies. Next, a quest marker will appear on the map with the location of Varona. Follow the quest marker to Varona's corpse. She will be surrounded by ash spawn, indicating she was ambushed by the creatures. Return to Neloth Go back to Tel Mithryn and inform Neloth that Varona was killed on the way to Raven Rock. In his typical selfish manner, Neloth remarks: Varona is dead. "Dead? Well that's annoying. How did she die?" :It looks like an ash spawn attack. "There are more and more of those things showing up around here lately. I suppose you'll have to find me a new steward. Try Raven Rock. They are in awe of me there. I'm sure almost anyone would be willing to serve me." ::What kind of a person should I look for? "Hmm. Excellent question. Once word gets out, there will be a lot of people to choose from. Someone with a brilliant mind and robust physique that is blindly obedient would be ideal. Oh, and they need to know how to brew tea. Ulves always waters it down" ::You can't just order me around. "Well, somebody needs to get me a new steward. It might as well be you. But if you don't want to help a master wizard of House Telvanni, possibly earning his favor, you're a fool." ::What's in it for me? "So gaining the favor of a Telvanni wizard isn't enough? I suppose I'll have to pay you. Heroes. They get greedier every century." Find a new steward Head to Raven Rock in search of a new steward. Almost everyone in town will refuse to become Neloth's new steward for various reasons, however Drovas Relvi, a worker at the The Retching Netch, will gladly accept the position. When asked, he replies: "Uh... you mean leave Raven Rock? For good? To go work for a crazed Telvanni wizard? Sure. Just let me get my things. On second thought, nevermind. I can get new stuff." Asking why he seems so eager, he replies: "Well, I've never been one to pass up an opportunity. Sorry to run, but I'm off to my new job." Keen to begin, Drovas immediately leaves Raven Rock and makes his way to Tel Mithryn. Return to Neloth to complete the quest and earn a reward of leveled gold and access to his Staff Enchanter. I've found you a new steward. "That Drovas man? I suppose he'll do. He makes dreadful canis root tea though. But, I should be grateful. Here, take this for your efforts. Oh, and you may use my staff enchanter if you want." Later, during the quest "Old Friends," Neloth can be asked how Drovas is getting along. Neloth replies: How is Drovas working out? "The man makes a dreadful cup of canis root tea. However, he seems to run the place well enough. Oh. Were you fishing for a compliment? A sign of gratitude? Don't waste your time. Those things are for the weak and foolish." Raven Rock rejections Journal Notes Bugs * Varona's body may be lying next to Talvas in Tel Mithryn rather than on the road to Raven Rock. Even upon finding Varona's corpse in the correct location, the place marker may appear at the footsteps of Tel Mithryn. ** One can open the console and type tcl, then walk through the floor to Varona's corpse. The Dragonbon can then cast Reanimate Corpse/Revenant on her to resurrect her for 60 seconds. After 60 seconds, one can examine her corpse and pass the stage of the quest. **The power of the Ritual Stone can be used to free the body of Varona and continue the quest. * Sometimes, if too much time has passed since receiving the quest, Varona's corpse and all Ash Spawns may be cleaned-up by the game's automated dead body cleaning script. ** Type into the console prid xx0177DD where the xx is the load order of Dragonborn.esm (e.g., 04). This will select the Varona. Then, type in moveto player, and her body should appear at the Dragonborn's feet. Searching her body will advance the quest properly. * Her body may spawn in the ocean at the bottom left corner of the map. ** Type into the console prid xx0177DD where the xx is the load order of Dragonborn.esm (e.g. 04). This will select Varona. Then, type in moveto player, and her body should appear at the Dragonborn's feet. Searching her body will advance the quest properly. *Sometimes, the quest marker to find her body will be off the map, and her body may not spawn. There is no known fix for this. ru:Управляющий по принуждению Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Quests